Untitled
by Twisted Jester
Summary: AU. Vincent is a bodyguard. He was hired to protect Cloud from Sephiroth at all cost. Cloud is currently going to high school. Sephiroth finds out his location and pursues him. SephirothCloud Maybe later chapters VincentCloud? Revised Chap 1 & 2. Chap 3 u
1. I Want What's Mine

An AU

An AU. Vincent is a bodyguard. He was hired to protect Cloud from Sephiroth at all cost. Cloud is living in a city and is currently going to high school. Sephiroth finds out his location and pursues him. Sephiroth is a criminal wanted by every county, dealing with terrorist attacks, smuggling drugs, heists, assassinations, etc. Sephiroth and Clouds' pasts are yet unknown. And Vincent will do anything in his power to keep the man away from the innocent.

Chapter I

"Shit." The man known as Vincent Valentine, crushed the cigarette in-between his thumb and fore finger. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the park. He had remained there until nightfall after the incident happened earlier that day…

- Some High School -

A wide building, which covered most of the block, stood tall. This was one of the many high schools in the area, but this particular school carried more than 10,000 students. A very large school indeed.

"Cloud!" a girl, swung her arms around the neck of a certain spiky-haired blond. This nearly knocked the wind out of the teen, but he recovered quickly and laughed it off and allowed the girl to hang off him.

"Good morning." He smiled. Yes, Cloud and Tifa were the best of friends. Even though they were complete opposites; Cloud being the quiet reclusive loner and Tifa one of the more popular girls in school. She was in most of the athletic clubs and she was in the presidential group of the school. School president she must have been. Her peers didn't quite understand her relationship with Cloud, or why she bothered with him. He wasn't the most handsome or smartest. Compared to other teens, he wasn't the fastest or strongest in his class either..

They were in the halls, bustling with other students and teachers; Cloud was at his locker picking out his first class course work and text, but as soon as he locked it and about to walk away, Tifa waiting patiently beside him, jumped him. They had English together. Upstairs.

Everything was normal.

Routine was the structure.

Peaceful lives.

Life was perfect for the students walking in the halls, at the Principle's office, even the teachers were in bright moods that day.

The two students entered the class together, Tifa falling from Cloud's side to greet her other, more popular friends.

Cloud slumped into his chair and yawned. He was about to lean his forehead against the cool desk when there was a commotion that could be heard downstairs in the lower levels. Completely shattering the almost serene day. A great deal of yelling. Cloud noticed a few students running towards the windows and looking down to see if they could spot what the problem was. Then there was a loud crash and a scream pierced through the school. Everyone remained still. The scream could have echoed throughout the whole building.

This is out of the ordinary.

Then very quickly and abruptly, Mr. Reeve, one of the school's counselors, ran into the classroom, sliding and closing the door with a slam. He was sweating and breathing very heavily. "S-sit down." He said nervously towards the students by the windows.

Some of the students surrounded the counselor and asked what was happening downstairs.

"Everything's fine. The enforcements will be here to carry out the raving man to the station." He chuckled uneasily. "Your teacher should be here soon to start your studies." He plastered a fake smile across his features.

"What did he look like?"

"Did anybody get hurt?" A few of the students asked.

"Just remain in the classroom, everything will be alright." Mr. Reeve smiled. His nervousness seemed to have calmed, 'cause he relaxed and took a deep breath to soothe his muscles.

Then there was more yelling, screaming and more commotion. Then it was the principal who broke the silence in the room by speaking though the intercom. _"Staff and students. I advise you all to remain in your classrooms and lock the doors. There is no need for panic. Everything will be sorted out soon. Once again, I advise you to remain in the classrooms. Those who disobey will be given severe punishment."_ Then there was silence.

Cloud and Tifa exchanged worried looks. She walked over to Cloud and frowned. "What do you think is going on down there?"

Cloud shook his head and responded. "I'm not sure.."

Then the classroom broke out into worried and excited conversations.

"A burgler?"

"As if! Think the school's being hijacked??"

Then another loud crack could be heard. This time, it sounded as if it was upstairs, just down the hall. A curious student was going to attempt to open the door and take a peek out, but the counselor quickly dove to the door before said student and locked it. "Remember what the principal said. Anyone who breaks the rules will be severely punished."

"Have you seen what was happening downstairs?" Tifa asked.

Mr. Reeve looked nervous. It was obvious that he was trying to hide something. But something like this should not be kept quiet, not when the student's lives could be in danger. "I--"

Then a knock on the door silenced the counselor.

"I know he's in there. Would you kindly unlock the door?" The person on the other side of the door spoke.

"Oh god he's here." Reeve whispered. He then motioned the students to huddle in one side of the room. He turned towards them and attempted to smile, which turned out to be a crooked grin. "I want you all to stay together. He will not harm any of you, at least I think he won't.." he trailed off. Then he turned to Cloud, who was standing in front of Tifa. "Cloud. I'm afraid that you'll have to come with me." He looked gravely ill. Then he grabbed Cloud from the small group and began to tug him towards another door that leads to another classroom.

"Why? Why can't I stay with Tifa? I can't leave her." He protested, giving Reeve a hard time trying to pull him any further.

"Cloud, listen." He held him by the shoulders and bent down a little to looked him in the eyes. "I have a feeling that the man out there is looking for you. Before I came running into class, I saw that man bursting though the front doors and yelling for someone. He was yelling '_your_' name, Cloud. And if you know another Cloud in this school I beg you please tell me now. If not then we must be going on our way."

"Who is he? Why aren't the police here?" Cloud still remained rooted on the spot.

"Please Cloud--"

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. Both Reeve and Cloud looked in her direction. She was pointing towards the locked door. There, glistening on the door was something similar to a blade of a sword, which pierced through easily through the wood. Then in a moment, the door burst into flames and was kicked in. Students screamed and scrambled out of the way of the debris.

There standing, was a 6" tall man, with greenish blue eyes that seemed to glow, and what was more distinguishing was that he had long silver hair which draped over his broad shoulders. He was clad in black and silver. The sword belonged to him, which looked to be even longer than the wielder carrying it. He stepped into the class and his eyes went over the crowd of students.

Reeve was trembling, he ushered Cloud to move but before they even reached the door the silver haired man spoke. "At last. I've finally found you, _Cloud_."

Cloud turned to the man. Have he met him before?

Reeve pushed Cloud behind him and he stood between the both of them.

"Ah, Reeve, wasn't it? I haven't met you before, but I heard a great deal of you. Would you step aside so I can claim what is mine?"


	2. Then Comes Vincent

Chapter II

An AU. Vincent is a bodyguard. He was hired to protect Cloud from Sephiroth at all cost. Cloud is living in a city and is currently going to high school. Sephiroth finds out his location and pursues him. Sephiroth is a criminal wanted by every county, dealing with terrorist attacks, smuggling drugs, heists, assassinations, etc. Sephiroth and Clouds' pasts are yet unknown. And Vincent will do anything in his power to keep the man away from the innocent.

Chapter II

"You're insane if you think that I'll just step aside and let you do as you please." Reeve smirked. He knew very well that he couldn't take the man a few feet in front of him, but he couldn't very well let his students get injured, or kidnapped in Cloud's sake.

"I'm sorry you see it that way. Now move aside." He reached forward to knock the man away, but only to be stopped by a book being thrown at him. He easily maneuvered so that he let the book wiz past his head, but surly who ever had tossed the book would get an early grave. He turned around and saw a young teenaged girl, perhaps a year younger than Cloud, standing a little ahead from the cowering group of students, who frankly, appears to be terrified out of their wits.

"D-don't get any closer to Cloud.." Tifa whispered. Earlier in her life, her parents put her into martial arts class for self defense, but she was no match against a sword, which he still held. But she wouldn't allow Cloud to get hurt, not anyone. She raised her fists in the air and clenched her hands till her knuckles turned white.

Sephiroth arched a brow. Yes, his name was Sephiroth. The very same that was wanted in various countries for acts that no normal human can accomplish on his own, and survive long enough to do more harm. This man was known by every government agency on the planet; FBI, CIA, Secret Service; the list could go on, but he remained a mystery. And his eyes remained on the girl. She was foolish, but brave. Too bad she could not grow old enough to use her talent for the greater good.

Reeve saw that he was going for Tifa, his eyes alone reflected death. "Stop--" but before he could finish what he was going go say, Sephiroth, with a flick of his wrist, wielded his sword easily in the cramped class room and had sliced the counselor across the chest. Not a fatal attack, but could be if left untreated. He could get a fever, and the wound infected.

Blood poured out of the wound, Reeve gasped but didn't scream. He clutched at his chest and looked down at the blood on his hand. He stumbled back and fell down on the floor. His legs must have given out on him. He was nearing the state of shock.

Cloud was at his side in an instant and could see the silent terror in the counselor's eyes. Tears were threatening to spill down the teen's face. No. He didn't want this to happen. What was going on here? It all seemed too much to be true. Things like this didn't happen. But it was. He looked up at the man named Sephiroth and the first thing he noticed when he first laid eyes on the man, was well in fact, his terrible green eyes.

Sephiroth, it seems, had been watching Cloud the whole time. Yes, the boy did in fact care for this counselor. But he would no longer need too. Sephiroth would easily replace him, and anyone else in his life for that matter. He would be his everything. "Cloud.." he purred his name. He presented his open hand to him, offering it to the teen. If he was thinking of resisting, then he would have no choice but to take him by force. Yes, that way was always fun.

Blood rushed to his face. Cloud clung to the counselor and looked at Sephiroth's outstretched hand. His first instinct was to slap the hand away, but logic seemed more reasonable and safer. If he refused, then there would be more violence. But if he goes.. Something inside remembered the man in front of him. Perhaps a memory of long ago, or was it a dream? Something tells Cloud that this man was dangerous and not to be trusted.

Sephiroth grew impatient and made an attempt to grab the boy and go. He roughly caught him by his wrist and brought him to his side, "Don't be foolish. Come with me and I could give you everything your heart desires." He whispered in his ear. Barely brushing his lips against the younger man's ear, this earned him a shiver from the teen. Yes. They would be perfect together. Sephiroth will see to that. But the event that is about to happen will surly change Cloud's life forever.

A man had burst through the window, catching everyone by surprise, all but Sephiroth. The estrange man had his cape wrapped protectively around him so that the shards of glass won't pierce his skin, he managed to land on his feet in the classroom. The glass crunched under his weight and the boots he wore. He didn't wait to brush off the debris off him, only in a series of twirls and unraveling, he stood poised with handgun in hand and pointed at the one man who threatened the very lives of those around him. His hair wild and unkempt, only a black elastic held this lengthy hair from getting in his face. He was breathing heavily, like he had no other transport but to run. "Let go of him." He was addressing Cloud who was under Sephiroth's arm and pinned to his side. The teen barely coming up to his chest.

Sephiroth lips curled into a smirk. He didn't expect him to show up so quickly. But he won't allow him to spoil his fun so soon into the game. "I'm so pleased to see you again, Vincent." He slowly let his tongue slide over his lips, "after what happened a while ago, I'm surprised that you would even show your face to me again." There was a hint of amusement in his voice; completely ignoring the other man's order.

Cloud's eyes roamed up and down the man's profile._ 'Vincent..'_ The man was smaller than Sephiroth, not in height but waist as well. Cloud guessed his hair color was auburn. And his eyes.. were also very distinguishing. Very much like Sephiroth's, but they don't share the same features. His eyes seem to show more sorrow..

"We have to stop meeting like this." Sephiroth risked it all by turning to face the other man. His eyes roamed up and down, smirking as he did so. "Where is your partner? You two seemed inseparable.." the last words he seemed to coo.

"I don't see what that has got anything to do with the current situation on hand."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, "I see. It's a pity that she met an unfortunate fate. Really unnecessary."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. His grip on the handle tightened. But he knew better than to fall into his entertainment. "Let go of the boy. He's got nothing to do with you or your-" but his statement was cut short by Sephiroth spinning Cloud around and cupping his chin onto his hand and bringing the teen's face closer to his own.

Vincent immediately saw the shock in Cloud's eyes. His lips crushed against the older man, caught by surprise in a searing kiss.

"Let go!" Cloud with all his might tried to push Sephiroth away, or at least turn his head.

And Vincent saw the look on the people's faces when they saw this scene that Sephiroth is pulling. He was humiliating Cloud in front of his peers! "Sephiroth!" he thrust his gun forward, rage ensnaring him.

"Heh. Don't worry. I'm leaving. But don't think for a minute that your little precious Cloud is safe from me." Then Sephiroth withdrew and allowed the teen to slip to the floor, and with one final look at the crestfallen Cloud, he leap from the broken window that Vincent had entered though.

Several students ran to the window to see, "He's gone!" someone yelled.

Vincent quickly took this moment and ran to gather Cloud in his arms and escape the eyes of others. Cloud showed no resistance and allowed the other man to take him.

"Wait! Cloud!" Tifa witnessed everything. So did his other classmates. She stood astonished but then a tug at her leg brought her back down to reality. She looked down and gasped. Their school counselor was barely conscience; she dropped to the floor and lifted his head and looked at the other students who were watching. "What the hell are you doing?! Get an ambulance!" Tifa barked.

:

Vincent didn't stop running till he knew that Sephiroth was not around. He had quickly scanned the area in which appeared to be a public park. Greenery surrounded the area. Such a change in atmosphere and mood from which they were in not to long ago back at the school. Vincent looked down at the young man in his arms. He knew he had been crying. His shirt had been drenched in tears, and he had felt them by the warmth it gave. The young man was trembling in his arms.

"Cloud…?" be gentle with the boy. He was just approached by the man who had killed countless people and destroyed many cities and towns in the process. Who wouldn't be upset? "Cloud?" he tried once again when he got no answer at first.

Cloud slowly peered up; his eyes were red from the crying. His lips bruised.

Vincent saw this and silently cursed. He lowered the boy down so that he was standing on his own. He then placed both hands on each side of his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "Cloud. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you. That's why I'm here. I won't let that sick bastard go near you again. Please forgive me that I didn't reach you in time." He said more to himself then to the teenager.

Cloud's face hardened. He pulled back and shook his head. "What are you talking about? Protect me? I don't need you. Just leave me alone!" he spun on his heel and sprinted from there.

Vincent didn't chase after him. He knew where he lived. And he doubt that Sephiroth was going to confront him any time soon. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes from an inside pocket, Vincent brought one cigarette to his lips "I'm sorry. But I can't do that."

:

Cloud eventually made it home. But as soon as he walked in the door, his foster mother pulled him into a hug. "W-what's wrong?" he choked out.

"Oh Cloud. We were so worried. We heard what happened at school. The police are looking for you. We didn't know what happened to you." The women cried. She was young, but wise beyond her years.

Her husband was standing beside them. His eyes were red. He must have wiped his tears just moments ago.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Cloud managed to pull himself away from her arms. He held her hands to show that he wasn't meaning to be hurtful. He smiled. Yes, these were the two who took him into their home when he was just a young boy. His hometown was destroyed by a fire for reasons unknown. No one ever told him why.. He had no living relatives so he had no choice by to move to the city.

"Let me hold you." The women trembled. Cloud knew they both cared for him a great deal. They provided everything he needed. And he took nothing for granted. He did all he could to help, by helping cleaning to outdoor work. He nodded and allowed to be encircled by her arms. He had grown. He was no longer looking up to his foster parents, but standing tall and talking to them face-to-face, sharing the same eye views as them.

"I'm sure that the police will be here to talk to you about what happened earlier." His foster father planted his hand on Cloud's shoulder, reassuring him that everything will be fine. "They said that that man was a wanted criminal. And he was looking for you specifically, Cloud."

Cloud hoped that his parents didn't think he was involved in gangs or drugs. Then he quickly remembered about the condition his counselor was in and looked up from his mother to his father. "What about Mr. Reeve? He was cut through the chest and I'm not sure if he--"

"The paramedics said he'll be fine. They rushed him to the hospital in time for a blood transfusion."

Cloud has been through a lot today. He didn't want to feel guilty about the counselor dying in school. He looked at his mother's face and smiled. "I think I'm going bed now."

"Yes. You need your sleep. We'll tell the police that you'll talk to them first thing tomorrow morning." She let go of the teen and ran her palm over his cheek. She sighed and turned and into the kitchen she went.

"Good night, son."

:

Cloud dropped onto his bed. His fingers curled and he gripped the comforter. Why did that happen? Why him? Tears had welled up and he allowed them to fall freely. A few stray tears had rolled over his lips and he could taste them. He needed to be alone so he could think. But he was too tired to actually do that. Clutching the pillow and hiding his face in it, he sighed.

"Sephiroth.." That name now forever etched in his brain. Why are you after _me_? Cloud contemplated. Then there was Vincent. Who was he as well? A pang of regret then guilt entered his heart. Vincent had saved him from Sephiroth, and he just lashed out at him and left him at the park. He was in the picture so he could protect him from Sephiroth. Why? So Sephiroth could kill Cloud? No. That can't be the reason. Cloud reached up and lightly brushed his lips. "God! I can't think!" Infuriated with himself to be easily taken advantage of by that mad man. Cloud then tensed then closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away from the troubles that plagued him. Perhaps tomorrow he'll seek out Vincent and maybe things will become clearer.

Rain began to pour from the skies. Watering the plants and refreshing everything that needed the valuable resource. The rain pittered and pattered against the window pane, lulling Cloud into a deeper sleep. However, drenched silver hair and the gleam of a sword could only be seen from a distance. The first lightening bolt struck in the sky and lighted the area for a second, crackling afterwards with thunder. This wasn't unusual. But the man was gone.. only the gleam of the sword which was embedded in the ground remained. Rain, dripping and sliding down the blade..


	3. Painted Red

Vincent is a bodyguard. He was hired to protect Cloud from Sephiroth at all cost. Cloud is living in a city and is currently going to high school. Sephiroth finds out his location and pursues him. Sephiroth is a criminal wanted by every county, dealing with terrorist attacks, smuggling drugs, heists, assassinations, etc. Sephiroth and Clouds' pasts are yet unknown. And Vincent will do anything in his power to keep the man away from the innocent.

A/N: Yo. How long has it been? 5 months without an update? My golly! I should slap myself. Oh hum, the real reason with this silly A/N is that I wrote something rated T and I should warn you before hand and such. It's nothing that great a big a deal really. Oh well. Read on!

Chapter III

Beauty. Youthfulness. Innocence. _Mine._ The man known as Sephiroth paced the carpeted room he was in. The room belonged to an abandoned house. Vines covered the iron gates which surrounded the house and overgrown yard. The old house was hidden behind some dark trees. The paint peeling, giving the picture more of an eerie look. It's high empty windows giving the house "eyes". The house was an eye sore compared to the smaller, more modern houses among it. Perhaps the city will renovate it and rent it out or put it on the market for sale. But that was none of his business and was the last of his worries. He had encountered the boy no less than a few hours ago, and he already wants to see him again. He had positioned himself in shallow waters with the teen. He knows he had frightened him. But he was eager to see his eyes once more. Perhaps if he wants to gain his trust he must present himself more friendly… "Fuu." Like that would happen.

The walls of the room showed years of neglect. Dust had settled on the empty mentle, and other objects in the room. Old ornamented chairs were placed in front of the fire pit. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Shelves covered one wall, the books also collected dust particles. Paintings hung on the walls, covering the scorches of decay on the walls. Surprising that this place still had furniture.. the air heavy in the house, Sephiroth pushed open the windows, letting the cool night breeze in, mixing with the stuffy air.

He remained in that spot for a few minutes. Then some noise brought his attention to the ground below. One, no two teenagers had slipped through the gates and entered the yard. Sephiroth had nearly mistaken them for one person but he saw that one of them was leaning into the other, seeking to be supported up by his friend. Both appeared to be males and both consumed a vast amount of alcohol. Their making a ruckus distracted Sephiroth from his thoughts. So what better way to obtain quiet by silencing the disturbance?

The moon was full, emitting a sort of glow around the yard, which lightened the area. It was a little after midnight. The air was filled with freshly fallen water, but there was something else in the air which smelt like silver or a coppery smell. The leaves on trees glazed with droplets and the grass wet, but was covered with a thin layer of deep crimson red... Signs that rain had occurred no longer then an hour ago but there was something odd and sinister about the scene..

Sephiroth stood above a body, which were grotesquely mutilated and ripped open and apart. Blood dripped from Sephiroth's gloved hands. He carried something that resembled a torso. Pity how humans are so weak a creature unarmed when they cover so much of the planet..

There wasn't much of a struggle for Sephiroth, the two boys were intoxicated and a little bloodshed didn't hurt anyone.. except for the families of these poor unfortunate boys. Dropping the corpse into the pool of blood, Sephiroth turned his heel and returned to the empty house. The thick vines on the gates covered the scene; it won't be awhile until someone discovers the mess.

The carpet was a dark red and hid the bloody footsteps that Sephiroth made when in the house. Bringing a blood-covered finger to his lips, he slowly ran his tongue over the glove to taste the cool blood.

Now that he got the out of the way, his thoughts were now back to Cloud.. and his plan to claim him.

A/N part 2: Holy poo! I had no idea that this story would get 42 reviews! I'm so touched, I really am. I would like to thank everyone individually.. but that would take up a few pages I believe. I know that this chapter is relatively short then the last two.. I just wanted something with Sephiroth alone. I could say with full confidence that the next chapter would be much longer :D Cheers to all!


End file.
